utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Chatter
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: N/A Eye color: Red Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: Always monochrome and nearly always casual, he is typically seen wearing a plain sweater, jeans, and socks. Others: An electronic detachable voicebox connects to his throat via a set of magenta, yellow, and cyan cords. Nationality/Race: (Canadian/???) Trivia * Chatter's heritage is French-Canadian. * He has an interest in fossils and marine life. * Chatter was nineteen at the time of his death. * He has a vast interest in Japan and anime culture. * His Japanese skills are intermediate. * Chatter lived in Vancouver, BC, Canada. * He owns a pet horseshoe crab, and has a fascination with the extinct trilobite. * His mouth does not move when he sings or speaks. * His favourite place outside of home is 1001 Steps Park, in Surrey. * He has three siblings; one sister and two brothers. * One of his greatest fears is getting lost. * While he rarely eats, he claims to be a vegetarian. Chatty.png|Chatter's ACT1 bank art White background.png|A miniature design-reference Chatter Notable Covers construction Voice Configuration ACT1CV - Download chatterbox Voice Description: Strong, robotic, and bright. Tenor. Recommended Resampler: TIPS, fresamp, bkh01, efb-gt Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0 Pros- Has an extremely wide range and a lot of strength and power. Seems to do well with both slow and fast songs. Cons- The intentional but robotic sound of his voice may not appeal to some. Some slight pronunciation inconsistencies. ACT2CV -'' Currently being recorded'' SOFTCV - Currently being recorded *Chatter's "French" and "Fray" banks have been dropped. Other Spiralbound Spiralbound is a currently in-progress abstract horror game using RPGMaker VX Ace as its engine, and features Chatter as its protagonist. The game, for its majority, is presented in a non-linear format, allowing the player to explore freely, collect items (which, in-game, are referred to as "pieces"), and interact with various NPCs. Its release date is expected to be in late 2014 or early 2015. *As of 3.6.2014- Sprialbound's completion date is currently undetermined, but Spiralbound itself is still expected to progress. A Rope and a Notebook A Rope and a Notebook is a text-adventure style horror game developed by Lore, starring Chatter. It is set in a surreal interpretation of a time in Chatter's backstory. Instructions: The game can either be played by clicking on the red links and selecting actions from the menus, or by inputting text commands, traditional interactive-fiction style. Some general tips for playing are to interact with everything in a room before you try to leave it, and always look at something before you try to use it. A full walkthrough is available below, for the benefit of those who would like to use text commands. * Play the game * Full walkthrough In addition, a literary supplement to the game's story written by Machine tells the game's story from a slightly different interpretation. * Literary Supplement Although this game is about Chatter, and features many elements of his canon backstory (including some characters and events that will be elaborated on in Spiralbound), the game should not be taken as canon. It is one person's interpretation of Machine's character, and all inquiries regarding Chatter's canon backstory should be directed to Machine. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Tenor Voicebanks